I want to save you
by tahloolabell
Summary: Ellie's life has been spinning out of control since Marco came out when she starts seeing the new kid Drew her life seems perfect but when he turns violent she will get help from someon un-expected. Rating for violence and rape.
1. broken angel

**Title**- Bleeding heart Pairing- Ellie and Drew and later on Ellie and Sean

The rating might change later on but I am not sure yet.

Summary: Marco has finally come out to everyone that he is gay and Ellie is now boyfriend less. When a new kid named Drew comes to school and is very interested in Ellie she lands herself a new boyfriend that she thinks could go far but when his behavior turns violent there is only one person that can help her.

Chapter one-

(Phone rings a few times)

Ellie- Hello (sounded annoyed and tired)

Drew- Hey Ellie

Ellie- Drew it is two in the morning on a school night I can't believe you called.

Drew- I am sorry I just really wanted to talk to you.

Ellie- No its okay really I am just tired I love talking to you just not now it is really late.

Drew- Okay well then I will see you tomorrow I can't wait.

Ellie- Me either bye.

Drew- I love you Ellie Nash

Ellie's stomach dropped "I uh bye" she hung up the phone and picked her pillow up to her face and laid back down.

_He said he loved me does he really mean it or is he just saying it because it was just a thing to do I hope he doesn't hate me. He probably hates me because I hung up on him I didn't say it back._

Ellie walked in school the next day trying to avoid the inevitable, she knew that Drew would be mad that she didn't say I love you back.

Drew- Ellie hey wait up (kisses her cheek)

Ellie- So you don't hate me?

Drew- Never why would I hate you?

Ellie- Lets see because of last night and that I didn't say it back and I just hung up.

Drew- Oh no its okay I was in the moment it is fine if you don't say it back.

Ellie leaned in and kissed him and then walked into Mrs. Kwan's homeroom.

Paige- Well Ms. Ellie Nash snagged herself a looker.

Ellie- Yeah I know he is so sweet ever since everything with Marco he is making me really happy.

Ashley- Well Paige and I are really happy for you its great to see you happy.

Paige- Yeah Hun and Drew is over the moon for you Spinner told me he talks about you all the time.

Spinner turns around "Yeah constantly goes on about how pretty you are and how happy he is.

Ellie spent most of her day thinking about how Drew talks about her, she started to feel that maybe she was in love with him.

Marco- Hey Ellie! Sit with me at lunch.

Ellie- Sure we haven't really talked since that whole thing so if you don't mind I would like to just talk to you.

Marco- Ellie I am sorry about everything you know making you get caught up in my lie and I want everything to be okay with us.

Ellie- Yeah sure best friends always

Marco- You want to go to the movies tonight to see a movie

Ellie- Sure I don't have any plans.

Just then Drew sat down and he and Ellie stared at each other and then he finally broke the silence.

Drew- So what are you doing tonight I figured me and you could hang out alone.

Ellie- I would love to I have plans with Marco until like 8:00 so how bout we hang out after you can come over.

Drew- Oh ok (sounding disappointed)

Ellie- Something wrong?

Drew- No everything is fine I told Spinner that I would sit with him Craig and Sean today so I am going to go see you later. (Kisses her)

Ellie walked over towards Ashley and Paige.

Spinner- So how are things with Ms. Nash?

Drew- Perfect, but I wouldn't have to worry about her hanging out with Marco would I?

Craig- Um no Marco is gay.

Sean- And as we see she is so in to you that she wouldn't go for her gay best friend trust me.

Drew- Well we are hanging out tonight after her and Marco go out so I just want to make sure everything is going to go okay.

Spinner- Yeah I am sure it will be fine.

(After school)

Marco- Hey Ellie I will pick you up at 6:00.

Ellie- Can't wait.

Drew- So he is picking you up is it like a date?

Ellie- No Marco is gay and why would I go on a date with him I am going out with you?

Drew- I don't know Ellie but it sounds like a date.

Ellie- You are jealous of my gay best friend and me going to a move, you know what I will see you later tonight come over around 8:30 I will be home then.

Drew- You better be.

Ellie walked away really confused, _jealous of me and Marco._ Just the thought of that made her laugh.

At 6:00 Marco shows up and they go out to see

Marco- You ready for the movie

Ellie- Yeah, (she looks over at her past out mom) Bye mom

Her mom grunted a little and Ellie walked out.

Marco and Ellie watched the movie and then they went to the food court to grab some food.

Marco- So Ellie tell me about Drew.

Ellie- He is great and I am really happy now.

Marco- I am glad that you are happy, I was really worried about you.

Ellie- You don't need to be anymore I am fine really.

Marco- I know it was wrong to get you caught up in my lies but it was really hard for me to admit it to everyone and to myself that I was gay.

Ellie- No its fine really you don't need to be sorry I am sure it was really scary for you and I know I didn't seem so supportive but I was.

Marco- Thanks Ellie that makes me feel better.

Ellie looks at her watch "wow I should get going Drew will be over in ten minuets"

Marco- Alright lets head out.

They get back to Ellie's house

Marco- Well it was great hanging out, I will see you tomorrow (he hugs her)

Drew- Ellie?

Ellie- Drew hey, see you Marco

She grabs Drew's hand and pulls him up to her room.

Drew- well that looked really cozy

Ellie- Excuse me?

Drew- I don't know Spinner told me you had a mad crush on Marco and I know he came out, you don't still like him do you?

Ellie- what? How could you even think that, your crazy (she said jokingly)

Drew became enraged "How could you say that" (he pushes her really hard into the edge of her desk)

Ellie looked at her stomach and elbow which were starting to bruise.

Ellie- OWW! (She screamed in pain) Get out of here now.

Drew ran away furious, Ellie stretched out her arm and grabbed her jacket and put it under her head her stomach hurt so badly she couldn't move. _He hit me_ she thought to herself, _I can't believe it he really hurt me, he said he loved me but he does this._

Ellie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Suddenly she heard someone pounding at the window.

Drew- Ellie please let me in.

Ellie crawled to the window.

Drew- Ellie please let me in I am so sorry (she could hear him crying)

Ellie- Fine (she opens the window)

Drew- Ellie I can't believe I did this I messes everything up, I brought you some ice for your stomach.

(He helped her up to the bed and held her in his arms)

"Ellie I cant believe I was jealous of Marco it was selfish and I tryst you. Never again I promise.

Ellie- Its ok there is no one else I want but you I promise.

They both fell asleep together.


	2. deeper

Chapter summary- Deeper

Chapter summary- Ellie's friends are going t find out about Drew, what will they do to help?

Ellie woke up still in total awe about what went on last night, but still there she was letting him lay in her bed, holding her, and forgiving him for hitting her. _Maybe he really is sorry and he was just jealous, _she thought to herself. _That makes no sense though it is Marco he is gay and she doesn't like him like that anymore_ Ellie's conscience was fighting its own little battle in her mind until she decided to forget about it and go to school.

They walk into the school hand in hand and they stop in front of Kwan's classroom.

"Bye" Drew said as he kissed her goodbye. Hey Ellie! Ellie turned around to see Paige and Ashley. "It was perfect totally romantic." "That's great! It is great to see you happy again."

Paige looked down at Ellie's arm and saw the bandage, "Hey what happened to your arm?" Paige asked. "Oh I fell off my back pack last night it hurt like a bitch." She said trying to make it sound like it was no idea. "Girls class is about to begin time to get in the class" Mrs. Kwan said.

"Ok who can answer the question on the board?" Mrs. Kwan asked. Ellie raised her hand a the side of her shirt started coming up and Paige saw a giant bruise. Her eyes widened, _She fell off her bike right it is no big deal_ she thought to herself._ But what if its something else._ She wrote Ashley a note.

Ashley,

Hey look at Ellie's side there is this huge bruise and she has a bandage on her arm do you think that it could be something else, other then her falling of her bike?

-Paige-

As Ashley read the note she began to look worried. "You think he beats her" she mouthed to Paige. Paige nodded her head. They stared at each other really worried.

"We have to talk to her." Paige said after class. "No way she wont listen to us she will say we are crazy and get mad," Ashley said. Just then Marco came by "Hey Marco you were with Ellie last night right?" Paige asked. "Yeah I was why?" "Well we were wondering did you notice a bandage or bruises on her?" Ashley asked concerned. Marco replied "No she was fine, why is something wrong." Ashley and Paige shook their heads no and ran to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ellie can we talk to you," Paige asked. Ellie shook her head and they sat down. "Okay hun I know that you say things are going good with Drew." Ellie interrupted "Because they are going good." Ashley butted in "No they are not Ellie and we know it." Ashley reached over and pulled the side of Ellie's shirt up to reveal bruises. Ellie pulled her shirt back down "I fell off my bike." Paige argued "When did you have time Marco said you didn't have any bandages or bruises on when he saw you and then you went home and Drew was there, did you take a bike ride at 9:00 at night?

Ellie put her head down on the table and her eyes filled with Tears. "Ellie its okay, but you can't see him anymore," Paige said trying to comfort her. Ashley "Why did he do it?" Ellie sighed "Hey was mad because I was out with Marco and he thought we still liked each other." Paige and Ashley tried hard not to giggle "That's weak he was jealous of your gay best friend, Ellie there is no way that you can see him." "But he-" Ellie tried to say but Ashley butted in "said he was sorry, yeah they say that and then they come after you again next time they get mad." The bell rang. "You have to break up with him." Ashley said before her and Paige walked away.

Drew snuck up behind her "Hey you." Ellie looked at him and ran away to the girl's bathroom.

She began to be flooded with emotions and the little battle her conscience was fighting has turned into a war. _You have to do what they say Paige and Ashley are right he could hurt me again and next time it could be really bad._

_But what if he means that he is sorry and he wont do it ever again._

_I can't take that chance thought because if he does do it he could kill me even and I know that if I don't break up with him then Paige and Ashley will find some sort of way to find me help._

_It is none of their business though they should have stayed out of it I can handle myself I am tired of being treated like a 5 year old I am 15 I know how to handle myself._

_No I just have to do it I have to leave him. _She looks down at her bruises _I have to do it there is no way I cant risk this happen again. Its okay I can do this, right?_

Ellie's mind fought the war until school was over and she saw Drew waiting at her locker and she took a deep breath.

_Come on Ellie don't be afraid just get it over with it._


	3. lost

Chapter 3- Lost

Chapter summary- Ellie is ready to break-up with Drew but is he ready to hear it?

-----

The school cleared out and Ellie waited for Drew, he showed up and she waited for the halls to be clear in case he through a scene. "What's going on Ellie you have been ignoring me all day," he said nervous. "I have just had a lot of stuff on my mind, I've thought about it and I need a break from all of this."

"WHAT!" Drew's voice echoed through the building, "You're saying you want to break up with me!" "No I just need some time to myself." She started to walk away but Drew pulled her around. "Why? You need me and I need you what's there to think about?" Ellie cleared her throat "You hit me." Drew took a step back and his eyes filled with tears. "I said I was sorry, and you said it was okay." Tears started to form in her eyes "you say that now but how do I know it won't happen later?" Drew started to get really angry "You would dare question me, so let me get this straight you are afraid I will do this again."

He raises his hand and slaps her. Ellie had enough "We are done for good." She walks towards the door and Drew chases her "No!" (He pushes her out the door) You can't leave me."

Just then Sean Cameron who was sitting at a table outside see's her fall but thinks they are kidding and can't hear because he has his head phones on but continues to watch them.

Drew grabs her arm "You need me." Rolls her sleeves up, "look at those cuts they are almost healed because of me." He thought this would convince her to stay but she just tried to get up but he pushes her down.

Sean takes his head phones off to hear her crying and see her eyes full of tears he started to walk over. Drew grabs Ellie's arm and starts digging into her cuts and scratches all of them open. "Hey what are you doing?" Sean said running over. Ellie looked down at her arm was bleeding and she was hysterical. "Stay out of this I am showing my girlfriend whose boss." Just as Sean got to the stair case Drew takes Ellie and throws her down the stairs, she bangs her head on the stair case and is knocked out.

"Get the fuck out of here now!" Sean yelled. Drew looks at Ellie lying motionless on the floor and runs away in shock. Sean grabs his cell phone "hey Craig I need you to get to Degrassi now." Sean tries to wake Ellie up, but she won't. Craig finally arrives and sees Sean trying to wake Ellie up. "Oh my god did Drew do this?" Craig asked. Sean nodded his head and took his bandanna off his head and wrapped it around her arm. "Should we go to the hospital or back to my house?" Sean asked. "um... I think back to your house first and if its really bad then we will go to the hospital." They put Ellie into Craig's car and go to Sean's apartment.

Sean carries her into his apartment and lays her on the couch. "Okay you get ice and I'll get peroxide and something for her arm." Sean said in a panic. "Yeah good idea should I call Ashley?" Sean shook his head "I want to see how she does and if it is serious we will get help." Sean put some ice on her head and Craig bandaged her arm. Ellie started to wake up. "Ellie are you okay?" Craig asked. "Huh, where am I?" She looked around the room, "Sean's house." She sat up worried "What happened?" Sean sat down next to her "Drew, well he, you know." Ellie shook her head and laid her head back down. Craig looked at her worried "you're not going to go back to him are you?" Ellie started to cry "I don't know," Sean got closer to her "you cant he could really hurt you even kill you." Ellie got a little frustrated, "You don't know me and its not that easy for me okay."

She stood up and started to head for the door, "Ellie you can't run from this," Craig said. "Just do me a favor Craig and don't tell Ashley I have had her and Paige breathing down my neck as it is." Ellie started running out the door, "Ellie stop!" Sean called after her. She started running down the street and he followed. Just than she tripped and looked up to see Drew turning the corner. "Ellie I-I" he started to stutter.


	4. to confused to go home

Chapter 4- To confused to go home

Chapter summary- Ellie sees Drew coming towards her, what will happen?

Ellie saw Drew start to run towards her, he tries to touch her but Sean pulls her up and away from him. "Stay the fuck away from her," and punches him in the face, "Yeah it doesn't feel good getting beat on does it?" Sean says and him and Ellie start running back to his apartment.

Craig looks sort of confused "what is going on?" "Drew tried to come up to her so we ran back." Just than there was a knock at the door and Sean looks through the eye hole, "It's him, what should we do?" Craig looks out the eye hole "well he can't sit out there forever." Ellie sighs "we can't stay in here for ever either." Drew starts to whimper "Fine Ellie you don't want to be with them I am okay with that I just came to apologize." Ellie stares blankly at the door. You can hear footsteps down the stairs and Drew leaves.

Ellie is almost in tears "Craig can you take me home I just need to go to bed." Craig nods but Sean jumps up "No I don't think you should go home." "Why" Ellie says confused. "Well what if he comes to your house you wouldn't be safe there, stay here he can't hurt you in front of me." Ellie nods and sits back down. Craig opens the door slowly and walks out, Sean locks the door immediately.

He turns around "So are you hungry or anything?" Ellie shook her head "to much has gone on for me to be hungry." Sean sits down next to her "so how are you feeling?" he asked. "I feel like puking, I have a pounding headache, and well I basically hurt all over." Sean looked worried "maybe we should go to the hospital, get you checked on." Ellie shook her head "I can't go and explain what went on, I just want it to be over and it is now." "You don't know that I mean he could come back and hurt you again." Sean said. "Look I am a big girl I can take care of myself," "Are you sure about that Ellie I mean is this the first time this happened?"

Ellie looked down at her arm and then she lifted the side of her shirt up, there is a huge bruise there. Sean lightly touched it and she winces, "see he could hurt you again you can't take that chance by sitting around and not going to the police." "Look I don't want to send him to jail it doesn't change the fact that I still have feelings for him I mean he was my first real boyfriend he said he loved me." "Ellie look at you, does it look like he loves you?" "Look Sean I know that you are looking out for me, but my feelings for him just don't change over night." "Why not Ellie, look at you bruises everywhere your bleeding, this isn't love you can't say that you still like him!" "You know this isn't easy me being this way having an abusive boyfriend but who knows what he would do to himself without me I owe it to him." "You don't owe him anything, the only thing you need to do is get far away from him." Ellie was taken back but what he had said she started to think _what if Sean is right and I don't owe Drew anything, I mean he did hurt me but does that mean that I can just change how I feel over night, and why does he care so much._

"Ellie I will help you through all of this because I know it is probably really hard for you to let go of him." Ellie looked at him "Look my life sucks and I am getting enough help but Drew was there for me when I needed help and I can't just leave him because he helped me." Sean was almost angered "I can't believe you would think that because he helped you with your problems its all okay he is causing more problems." Ellie finally gave in "Well what am I suppose to do there is no way I am going to the cops because I cant deal with this, the only thing I can do is stay with him because if not things could be made worse." Ellie put her head in her hands and started to cry, Sean put his arm around her "Look El if you don't want to go to the cops now that's fine but you cant go back to him, there is no way any of your friends would let that happen."

Ellie's mind was spinning out of control _he's right there is no way any one would let me see him again, they could end up going to the cops and I cant do that to him. What if I go back to him, No I cant why would I think that he would hurt me, but he could hurt me either way. I have no idea what to do because either way I am risking getting hurt but I don't have the heart or the strength to go to the cops. Maybe if I stay with my friends all the time he can't come near me and he wouldn't dare hurt me in school. Wait he already did hurt me in school. _

"Ellie are you going to be okay?" Sean asked, "I don't think I am going to be okay." Ellie said her voice shaken. "Look you can stay here as long as you want so you know you will be safer." Ellie looked him in the eyes "why do you care about me so much?" Sean started to blush "Well, your friends with Craig and Ashley and I know that they wouldn't want anything to happen." Ellie looked disappointed "oh, well I will remember to tell Ashley and Craig to thank you." "You know Ellie that's not the only reason I care." Ellie is now blushing "really why else do you care?" Sean cleared his throat "well because I like you Ellie and I like you, and I don't understand why you would think of wasting your time with a jerk like Drew."

Ellie wanted to here that he liked her but hearing him mention Drew changed everything completely. For a couple minuets she had forgotten everything about Drew and it was like her problems were gone but hearing his name all of those feelings came back and her mind was thrown back into a war. "Why Sean, how could you mention him again." Sean looked confused "I'm sorry." "Sean I am tired do you think that I can go to bed now?" Sean was crushed she didn't say anything about him saying he likes her. "Yeah you can stay in my brother's old room, and you can borrow some clothes for the night." He gave her some clothes and showed her to the room. "Ellie did you hear me before, I said I liked you and I am not like Drew I would never hurt you so why would you even think about going back to him." "Sean I am so confused right now I cant even think straight, I really appreciate you letting me stay here and treating me okay, But I am just confused."


	5. you do as i say

Chapter 5- you do as I say

Chapter summary- Ellie has to go back to school now to face Drew how will he act seeing Ellie and Sean becoming closer?

"Ellie, time to wake we are going to be late for school." Sean said shaking her, Ellie turned over "cant I just stay here forever and never go back to school." Sean laughed "what and let that jack ass know that you are hiding from him so he can come after you, I don't think so." Ellie moaned and got out of bed she looked at he clothes "Well looks like I am going to be wearing the same thing I wore yesterday again." "We can stop at your house and get changed," Sean said. "Yeah and risk having my mom walk in with another guys clothes on, knowing my luck that will be the one second she notices me."

Ellie and Sean started walking to school, "so what are you going to do today?" Sean asked trying to break the awkward silence. "Well I am spending lunch with Mrs. Sauve so I don't have to see him then and avoiding him the rest of the day." Ellie said proud that she might be able to avoid him for the day. "Are you going to tell anyone else?" Sean asked. Ellie nodded "Yeah I called Ashley last night and told her everything and I am pretty sure she called Paige by now. "So you have your friends to help you, that's good." Ellie stopped "Sean thanks for everything I really appreciate it, you didn't have to do this." "No problem really I am glad to help you, I don't want you to get hurt." She hugged him and then they walked up to school.

"Ellie stop please." Ellie and Sean turn around to see Drew with a stuffed bear and a card. Ellie starts to walk away and Drew gets up tries to follow her. "Hey Drew what did I say, stay away from her." Sean catched up with Ellie and grabbed her arm and they walk into school. _There is no way I am going to let Sean Cameron steal the girl I am in love with away from me_, Drew thought. Sean and Ellie stop when they see Paige and Ashley, "Hey Ellie how are you feeling?" Paige asked. "I'll be good as long as he stays away," Ellie said, "Don't worry we will make sure he doesn't come near you," Ashley said." "I have to get to homeroom Ellie I will meet you after school okay?" Sean asked, Ellie nodded and Sean walked away.

"Sean Cameron is your hero, how cute is that," Paige said. Ellie rolled her eyes and went into Kwan's class. Ashley wrote Ellie a note- _Hey Ellie, what did you and Sean do last night? Do you like him?_ Ellie read it and wrote back _I was really upset so we just talked and I am still really messed up right now I mean me and Drew just broke up and I am still afraid he could come after me, so I am so not throwing myself back into a relationship. _Ashley understood where she was coming from _don't worry we will look after you, he cant hurt you anymore. _Just than the bell ring Ashley saw Craig who was in Ellie's next class and he walked with her.

"So it must be weird having everyone looking out for you all the time." Craig said "Yeah I feel like a kid I can watch out for myself I think I will let it go on for today then I am going to tell them to leave me alone because I can take care of myself." Ellie responded. "Yeah I can understand why you would want to be left alone, how did things go after I left?" "Things were okay I didn't feel so great I felt like throwing up so me and Sean talked and went to bed, thanks for your help and everything though." Ellie said. "No problem Ellie. The bell rang just as they walked in to MI. Ellie was falling asleep in class but she was woken up by a knock at the door, it was Drew. "Ellie Nash needs to come down to the main office." "Go ahead Ellie." Mr. Simpson said. "Do you think I can go at the end of the period instead so I don't miss class," Ellie hoped that Mr. Simpson would let her. "No they said it would only take a couple minuets," Drew said. Craig stood up "Do you think I can go with her I need to get something from the main office?" "You can go when Ellie gets back Craig." "Ms. Nash go."

Ellie looked over at Craig, they both looked petrified. She walked out the door and started to walk really fast away from Drew but he caught up to her. "Don't run away from me Ellie." He said, "I have to get to the main office," she said. "Don't bother you weren't called down it was the only chance I had to talk to you," Just than Sean was walking down the hall and saw him chasing after her. "What did I say to you, leave Ellie alone she doesn't want to be with you." Sean grabs Ellie's hand and they sit down and she cries on his shoulder. "You want to go back to class?" Sean asked "yeah, Craig is probably really worried, I wouldn't want to give him a heart attack." Sean walked her back to her class, when Craig saw Ellie walk he let out a sigh of relief but could see she was on the verge of tears.

He wrote her an email _Hey Ellie what went on out there, did he touch you?_

Ellie wrote back _Yeah but don't worry Sean came out to stop him I think I am going to go to the nurse and go home I cant be here anymore. _The bell rang, Craig and Ellie met, Ashley, Paige and Sean. "I am going home I can't be here anymore, I am going to tell the nurse I am sick." Everyone nodded and they walked her into the nurses office, "Nurse Henderson I feel really nauseas can I call my mom and have her pick me up?" "Sure Ellie go right ahead." Ellie called her house no answer, _Moms probably passed out on the couch, I will call grandma. _"Hi grandma it's Ellie, do you think you can come pick me up from school?" "Sure Eleanor, why cant your mom?" "No one picked up at home, she is probably sleeping you can just drop me off at home that would be great." "I will be right there sweetie."

Ellie waited for her grandma outside the school, she dropped Ellie off at home. Ellie went straight up to her room and fell asleep. She woke up around 6:00 p.m. and turned on the TV, she laid there motionless. There was a knock at her window she knew who it was and jumped up she tried to get to the door but Drew smashed the window open. She shrieked "Ellie if you move anymore I will kill you," Drew said he held up a gun. "Drew what are you doing?" Ellie said she was crying, Drew got closer "now you listen to me missy, I say when we break up not you and I want to be with you so you are going to stay with me." "If you don't stay with me I will kill you and I will kill Sean and all of your friends." Ellie was mortified "why would you do this to me?!" "I am so afraid to be with you, I am afraid you will hurt me." Drew put the gun down "I wont hurt you if you listen to me, I want you to stay with me if you don't want to die you will stay with me." _I have to do it he could kill Sean, he could kill me. I have to do it give him what he wants right. _Ellie hesitated walked up to him and kissed him. "That's a good girl, now don't talk to Sean ever again the second I see you talking to him I will go after him." Drew started back out the window "oh yeah and if you tell anyone" He holds the gun up and winks at her.

Ellie crawled into her bed and cried _why me, what did I do to deserve this, all I wanted was a boyfriend someone who cared about me and this is what I got. What about Sean what if he tries to hurt Drew, Drew would kill Sean and I cant let that happen. I have to do this to save Sean from getting hurt. I am doing the right thing, right? Maybe he will change and won't hurt me as long as I do what he says I can be safe. There is no way he would want to be with me forever, he is going to get tired being around me sooner or later. A couple of months at the most than when he breaks up with me I can move on. _In the Back of Ellie's head she hears Sean telling her to go to the police. _I cant go to the cops now either if he is found innocent or comes out of jail he would still come after us, there is no way that I can be safe and I need to protect Sean he has been protecting me it is time to return the favor. It's what I have to do._


	6. send the pain below

Chapter 6- Send the pain below

Chapter summary- How will Ellie's friends react when she is with Drew and ignoring them. What will Drew do next?

Ellie rolled over when her alarm clock rang she didn't get much sleep the night before and all she wanted to do is roll back and go to sleep, but she heard the door bell rang and knew who it was. She opened the door "ready for school love?" Drew walked in and noticed Ellie wasn't ready, "Are you sick?" Ellie shook her head "I will be ready in a minuet. Drew waited in Ellie's room and when she was done getting ready they walked to school. Ellie took a deep breathe as she walked up to the school hand in hand with Drew, Sean, Paige, Ashley, Marco and Craig were waiting for her on the stairs "Ellie!" Paige screamed but Ellie just walked past all of them and went straight to Kwan's.

"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" Craig asked, Sean looked at him dumbfounded "there has to be something wrong Ellie wouldn't go back to him without a reason." "Well I know they aren't going to stay together that much longer if I have anything to do with it," Marco said. Everyone laughed "you are going to take on Drew?" Ashley asked. Marco laughed "No you are," Marco pointed to Sean. "What am I suppose to do, maybe she still loves him and I can't do anything about that." Sean walked away upset and heart broken.

Paige and Ashley went to class and stopped at Ellie's desk "what are you doing Ellie?" Paige asked, Ellie was a little taken back by how straight forward she was "I don't want to talk about it, its none of your business." 'Ladies take a seat please" Kwan said. Paige wrote Ashley a note- _She doesn't want to talk about it and I don't think she will ever talk about it with us, I know one person she will talk to. Sean and we are going to make sure he does._ Ashley read the note and nodded her head in agreement. When class ended Ellie walked right pass Ashley and Paige out in to the hall. "Ellie wait!" Craig called but Drew came to her side and pulled her away.

Craig shook his head and when they got to MI he wrote her and email- _Ellie what is going on? Why would you risk getting hurt, why blow off all your friends you know that we care about you and doing this is scaring us. What is your reason for going back to him?_ Ellie read the email looked over at him Craig thought she would write him back but she just hit delete and went back to listening to Mr. Simpson.

During lunch Marco and Ashley tried to sit with Ellie but she got up and went outside, Drew found her there "your being a very good girl I am proud that you have gotten over all your friends, we can be happy now forever. That word echoed in Ellie's head _forever, no that's crazy he doesn't want me forever that would be crazy._

Sean looked out the window as Drew and Ellie talked she even managed to kiss him and laugh at what ever he was saying. Sean almost felt like crying there was a beautiful girl who was mistreated by her boyfriend but she would still go back to him. If that is what she wants then Sean was going to give that to her but he knew that later on something bad was happened. He started to fear for Ellie's life but what could he do? He couldn't do anything anymore he has done all he could.

That night Sean sat on his couch watching the phone hoping it would ring and Ellie would be on the other end telling him she was okay, and that she has left Drew for good. There was a knock at the door and Sean jumped up and opened up. "What are you doing here?" Sean said disappointed. "I know it's weird for me being here but I need to talk to you." Paige said. "You have to talk to her there is no way that we can let this happen, she talked to you before she would do it again." "Look Paige I know you want me to help but I can't I have done all I can, I let her stay at my house I let her talk to me and I tried to save her from him what else can I do?" Sean sighed. "Duh Sean call the cops or call her." "I already told her we should go to the cops and she doesn't want to, I am going to respect that." Paige got mad "you are going to let her get hurt?" Paige picked up Sean's phone and dialed Ellie's cell phone "call her."

-------

Back at Ellie's house Ellie and Drew are watching a movie in Ellie's room. "You are so beautiful" Drew said. Ellie blushed she kissed him, Drew pulled her over to him and started kissing her first slow but he started kissing her harder. Ellie tried to get up but he pushed her down. He starts to take his shirt off, Ellie gets scared. "No Drew come on." She squeaked, "Ellie, remember you do what I want, and this is what I want and you will do it." Ellie screams down to her mom but Drew pulls out duct tape.

------

Just as he is about to tape her mouth Ellie's phone rings the caller ID says Sean Cameron. Drew gets frustrated and picks up. "Leave Ellie alone Sean she doesn't want you." Ellie heard Drew say Sean and she screams "Sean help me please" Jus than the line goes dead. Drew puts the tape on her mouth than he gets closer to her ear and whispers "you run and I will slit your throat." Drew pulls a knife out of his pocket and puts it on the side of Ellie's bed. She shakes her head and lets him take her over.

-------

Sean looks at the phone as the line went dead. "Lets go Ellie needs help." He and Paige go running to Ellie's house. "What's wrong?" Paige said out of breathe. "I don't know but I heard her crying and screaming help in the back round." They speed up as they get closer to Ellie's house. When they get to the door they start banging on the door, "Ellie are you okay?!" Paige was screaming. Inside Mrs. Nash rolled over and looked at the door but was too tired to get up. "Look Paige no one is answering there has to be an open window. They run around the house and the room that Ellie and Drew are in, "Paige look." They look at Drew and Ellie who are having sex. "Looks like they made up, lets go I can watch this." Sean says, Paige takes one look in the window and see's the knife next to the bed and than looks at Ellie. "Sean wait, look!" He looks at Ellie and sees her mouth duct taped and her eyes filled with tears she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Sean freaked and pushed the door open, "Oh my god what are you doing!" Sean screamed. Drew jumps up pulls his pants up and grabs the knife. "Take one step closer Sean and I will kill you." Paige ran over to Ellie and pulled the tape off and Ellie pulled the blanket over her. "Why would you do this to Ellie, you don't love her." Sean screamed. He stared to get closer to Drew and tried to grab the knife, Drew cuts Sean's arm and then Sean gets it out of his hand. "Get out of here now Drew and you will hear from the cops!" Drew looked over at Ellie and ran out of the room.

Ellie was crying in Paige's arms, "Why Ellie, why would you go back to him?" Sean asked. Ellie pulled her shirt back on, "He told me he would kill you if I didn't go back to him, I couldn't risk that." Sean sat next to her and pulled her into a hug "I can take care of myself okay you don't need to be with him to take care of me." Sean said. Ellie looked at him "you saved me when I needed it and I wanted to do something for you and that was what I could do." "Ellie you think almost getting your self killed would be paying me back, I could never loose you." Ellie hugged him again "Sean, your bleeding, come here." She reached over to her side table and grabbed some peroxide and a bandage. As she fix's his cut he starts to talk "Ellie we have to go to the hospital and the cops." Paige said. "I know," Ellie said. "Come on El lets get you out of here you can stay at my house for a while." Sean said. She changed her clothes, packed some stuff up and went outside.

It was dark outside, "I should call Craig and he can take us, okay?" Sean said. Paige and Ellie nodded, 10 minuets later Craig showed up. "Hey guys, so where are we headed?" Ellie held her head high for the first time that night "To the hospital." The rest of the ride was silent no one wanted to say anything that could make Ellie upset. Ellie was lost in thought _its time to get him help, he needs help and I need to make sure he never does anything like this again. Its time to do what I should have done in the first place. _Ellie looked over at Sean _There he is just sitting there he doesn't even know how strongly I feel for him right now, he saved me, he protected me he was my hero. He could be the one for me. I need to really thank him but I don't know how._

They pulled into the hospital and Ellie grabbed Sean's hand as they walked in. The nurse saw Sean's bandaged arm and Ellie crying and brought them into a room. "What happened?" The nurse asked. "Would it be possible for the police to come here for me to press charges here or do I have to go to the station?" The nurse called in the doctor and listened as Ellie told the story about the abuse and the rape. "We can call the police and they will come down and write a report but we are going to need to run some tests on you." They took Sean into one room and me into another. My head was spinning from what had gone on I don't even know how to deal with any of it.


	7. things you say

Chapter 7- things you say

Chapter summary- Ellie's mind is spinning out of control trying to get this out of her head. She will start to forget what has gone on but something will make her remember.

The rest of the night at the hospital was a blur, all she can remember is getting into Craig's car and than walking into Sean's apartment. It was like she was having moment where she would just black out.

Ellie sat on Sean's couch and curled into a ball, "Are you going to be okay, in Trackers room alone?" Sean asked. "I don't even think I can move off the couch," Ellie struggled to say. Sean sat down next to her "are you okay." Ellie started crying, Sean held her "Its going to be okay Ellie I won't let him ever hurt you ever." Sean said trying to comfort her. "I can't even start to thank you for all of this Sean, you let me stay in your house and you got hurt to help me." "Its no problem, you were being hurt and it shouldn't have gone on." Ellie smiled at him, when she looked at him it was like all her problems were gone "How can I repay you for this?" Ellie asked, Sean looked straight into her eyes moved in slowly and kissed her. Ellie started kissing him back but suddenly Drew's face appeared in her head.

"No, stop make him go away, please!" Ellie was screaming and holding her hands at her ears. "Ellie stop your okay, he isn't here." Ellie looked up her face was bright red "Sean, I am sorry I like you I really do, but," Ellie couldn't even speak. "Ellie come here its okay I promise he isn't going to hurt you never and especially when your with me, and don't worry I am not like Drew." "I was over the moon for Marco and he turned out to be gay, and then wanted me to lie to everyone about it, I finally find a guy who wants to be with me and he does this." Sean knew where she was coming from "well I am not gay don't worry and I will never do anything to hurt you, I care about you." "How do you know Sean you barley know me." "Ellie I know more than you think believe me, alcoholic parents, relationships not turning out as planned, and besides Jimmy would talk about you all the time last year when he had that huge crush on you, it was one of the only times I paid attention when he talked.

Ellie and Sean got back up on to the couch and she kisses him this time. "Thank you, really," Ellie whispered and she fell asleep as he hugged her. Sean just stared at her and was so happy, _there is no way that freak will ever get his hands on her again, she is so beautiful why would any one want to hurt her. Well not this time she is going to be okay I will make sure of it. _

Ellie and Sean walked to school hand in hand, she had been walking to school a lot holding hands with someone but this time it meant something to her it wasn't her holding someone so she wouldn't getting hurt it was because she wanted to. "Hey guys wait up!" Craig called, "I just saw Drew walking in to school, I guess the police haven't taken him in yet." "I am going home, I am not seeing him." Ellie said. Sean's eyes sparkled because she called his house "home." "No Ellie, because he will come after you like last time, and I cant be there because I cant miss any more school or I will fail." Sean said. "Look we can all look after you and just don't be alone with him, we can be more careful this time." Craig said. Ellie nodded and they continued into school where they were met by, Paige, Spinner, Ashley, and Marco, Drew saw her but was smart enough not to say anything. In Kwan's class Ashley went and spoke to Mrs. Kwan in private so Ellie wouldn't know to tell her to not let Ellie out of the class room by her self for safety purposes and not to worry about it the police are handling it. Luckily Drew didn't try and talk to Ellie once, but when lunch came around Ellie finally got what they wanted.

Ellie, Drew and Sean were called down to the office, Sean met up with Ellie and walked her to the office and made sure that Drew didn't come near her when they were walking. "Its going to be okay, I promise it will all be over soon," He said to comfort her Ellie turned and kissed him. When Drew saw this a pinch of jealousy ran through him, but knowing what was about to happen he didn't want to make it worse so he let it go.

The police were waiting in the office and they took Ellie into the office to talk to her about everything, "Ok, Ms. Nash I know we got most of your story last night and we have evidence that you were raped so we can try to get you and early court date but we cant make you any promises. "Okay," Ellie said she got up and walked outside and waited for Sean who seemed to take forever talking to police but he came out "I didn't press charges," he said "why not?" I asked surprised "He sliced your arm," He acted like it was no big deal "look they can get him in all of your evidence, we don't need to use mine, I don't care about what he did to me, I care about what he has done to you."

Just than Drew walks out and the officers take him out to the cop car and drive away. "He is finally going to get what he deserves," Ellie said as she smiled for the first time that day. Sean put his arm around her and went back to the cafeteria just in time to tell everyone that Drew was taking away by the police. "Finally, I am so proud of you for getting help I know it wasn't easy," Marco said and he hugged her. "Thanks guys," just than the bell rang and they all ran off to class. Ellie walked around school so happy, she has no reason to be scared she was never avoiding anyone or worried that someone will pull out a gun or knife on her.

Two weeks after Drew was taken away Ellie's life was really starting to get better nothing could bring her down. It was Saturday morning and Sean wakes up and turns over and stares at Ellie, he doesn't want to wake her so he goes into the kitchen and makes her breakfast. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, when Sean answers it his face drops when he sees a cop standing there, "Is Eleanor Nash here?" He asked. "She is here but still sleeping, can I help you?" The officer looked inside the apartment "yes she needs to appear in court, here is all the paper work can you have her look this over please?" Sean looked a little dumb founded "yeah sure, bye" He closed the door and walked over to their room. "So its time already," Ellie said. She was sitting at the edge of the bed listening to the whole thing. "Ellie it is good we can get this over with right away and never have to worry about it again."

Sean walked over and hugged Ellie really tight and this time Ellie wasn't crying, "I am ready to do this." Ellie said. "I will be there for you, through all of this I promise." Then Ellie started laughing "Do you know how happy I am that this whole thing is going to be over soon." She giggled. "Ellie I can't believe you would laugh about something like this." "Sean I can't help it I am so happy he is finally going to get what he deserves."

The week went by so slow Ellie was anticipating the trial so she can finally give Drew what he deserves. Finally it was Saturday Ellie was getting dressed ready to go to court, at least she thought she was ready. "Hey Ellie we have to be there in 45 minuets you almost ready to start heading over?" Sean walked in to the room and Ellie was on the verge of tears "Ellie sweetie what's wrong?" "Sean I cant do this, I will have to look at him and relive everything that has gone on again." Sean walked in and hugged her "listen to me, you can do this you are strong and you will be able to do this." Ellie shook her head and reached down to put her shoes on. There was a knock on the door, "I will get it," Sean said walking out of the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" In walked Paige, Spinner, Craig, Marco, Ashley, and Hazel, "We wanted to wish you guys luck." Paige said and looked at Ashley who held out a pile of cards. "There's one from each of us, there is one from Jimmy, my parents, and your mom." Ellie's faced dropped "you mean she noticed I was gone." Everyone looked down at the floor "Ellie me and Marco went to your house and explained to your mom about the whole situation, she was in total awe she doesn't blame you for leaving." Paige said. Ellie rolled her eyes "yeah what ever, is she coming today?" Marco shook his head, "typical," Ellie replied. "It's really great of all you guys to do this for me but I have a trial to get over with, I will call you later."

"So are you sure you can do this?" Sean said as they approached the court house. "I have to Sean, if I don't who knows what girl he could hurt next when he was done with me." They kissed and than walked up the steps to the court house.

"Ms. Nash can you tell me the first time that you were hit by my client?" the prosecutor asked. Ellie shook her head "I had been out with my gay best friend, he came to my house and seemed really jealous I called him crazy and he pushed me. Drew's face sunk when he heard the whole story from her perspective. Ellie went on explaining the day in front of the school, the gun at her house, and her getting raped. Drew had so many emotions running through his head. _I beat her, it's never how I looked at it I just thought I was keeping her in line. I hurt her, she is showing everyone her bruise, I made that bruise. I caused her pain, her life was nothing before I came into it and all I did to her was cause pain she didn't need. I need to get better, I need help._

The trial went on for another hour and than the judge came in to give the verdict. "Drew, I have seen kids like you come in and out of this court room with out a care in the world." The judge said. "I don't think you are that type of person, you seem like you really want help and I am going to get you help." Drew face lighted up at the thought of some one wanting to help him. "There is this reform school in the states, I wills end you there for one year to help you get better." Drew smiled "thank you ma'am." "But Drew if I find you stepping out of line once you will be taken away for good." The cops came and took Drew out of the room. Ellie jumped up into Sean, she was the happiest she has ever been. "Ms. Nash, I want to let you know I am so proud that you were not one of those un-fortunate stories of woman who didn't get help.


	8. misery

Chapter 8- anger management

Chapter summary- Drew is on his way to a reform school for a year. How does he deal with being there and who does he meet?

Drew approached the reform school, to him it looked more like a prison a place he will spend a full year getting better. The cop opened the door and led him to the main building, the cop talked to the director while Drew sat waiting. The room had an eerie cold feeling to it, the kids were all staring at Drew like he was crazy. "Drew Welsh?" Drew looked up to see a man at least 40 years old holding some of Drew's bags. Drew nodded, "Follow me to your room please." They walked down this long hallway that Drew thought would never end. There were rooms up and down the hall way with no walls. They stopped in front of room 826 and when they opened the door and there was already a kid in there.

"Drew Welsh, meet Jack Sanders your roommate." The man walked away and shut the door, Drew put his stuff on the empty bed and then there was an awkward silence. Jack looked over "so what did you get sent here for?" Drew looked down at the floor he was embarrassed to admit what he did. "Look man what ever you got sent here cant be worse than what any other guys here have done." Jack said trying to get it out of him. Drew rolled his eyes "It's a really long story." Jack pulled a pillow over and put it behind his back, "I have all day."

Drew sat down on the bed and spilled his whole story. "It started when I started at this new school Degrassi community school, and I met this girl named Ellie." "She was so beautiful, I was totally in to her and we started going out." "Ellie wasn't the most stable person, she was into her best friend Marco but he turned out to be gay. "Than her life came overwhelming and she was a cutter for a while." "We were going out only for 3 weeks and I am in love with her, it was crazy but it was the greatest feeling I would call her all the time to here her voice it was so soothing." "One night she went out with her friend Marco and I accused her of being still into him and I did the un-thinkable, I hit her." "But it didn't stop there, when she tried to break up with me I totally attacked her, scratched open her cuts, through her down the stairs, and knocked her out."

"Wow man that's sick." Jack interrupted. "Do you want me to finish the story?" Jack asked annoyed by the comment. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything but it is still pretty sick." Drew nodded in agreement "I know it is and it gets worse." Jack looked a little worried about what he was dealing with.

"This kid Sean stopped me from hurting her, and I noticed they were getting close." "I was worried I would loose her forever, everywhere I turned there she was followed by him and a group of her friends." "That night I went over to her house smashed her window open with a gun and threatened her to stay with me, and threatened Sean." "She listened to me and starting ignoring all of her friends, she wasn't happy but I was and I didn't care about how she felt." "The next thing I know I am at her house trying to have sex with her, Sean calls and she is screaming on the phone to him, but I hang up." "Than I duct taping her mouth shut so she won't wake her passed out mother up." "I pull a knife out and keep it next to her bed, than suddenly Sean and Ellie's friend Paige come in through her window." "I pull the knife up and I cut Sean's arm, than I run because Sean takes the knife from me." "The next thing I know I am being taken from school in a cop car." "They pressed charges, gave me what I deserved, and now I am here for a year."

Jack was taken back by the story her just heard, "wow man, how could you do that to someone?" Drew gave him an angry stare "what did you do to get here?" Jack looked around, "Well I didn't do something as bad as you, but I will tell you anyway." "I got into this gang at school, they were really hard-core with the things they did." "I thought I was such a bad-ass, I was on top of the world." "At first we did minor crimes you know stealing from the store, cutting class, and the occasional fight." "Suddenly things changed we were on a corner of this fucked up town dealing and buying drugs." "I started getting scared they were buying guys and all these other weapons." "I wanted out so badly, that night I went to see them to tell them I was done with them." "They were dealing at the time so I just waited there for them to get done, but than the cops showed up." "They arrested me to, I didn't do anything so when I explained the whole story, the whole truth I get sent here."

"Man that's so fucked up, you didn't even do anything." Drew said in shock of the story. Jack shrugged "its how the world is what are you going to do, you know." Drew laid back on to his bed and re-played the past week in his mind over and over again. He felt like a monster how could he ever do something so vicious.

-------

Ellie woke up the morning after the trial and rolled over on top of Sean "Good morning," she giggled. "Someone is really happy this morning." Sean said as he kissed her. "It is Sunday, we can sleep in late, and than maybe go out to the mall later and see a movie, I can do anything." Ellie said with a sense of freedom. "Wow El you sound like you just got released from jail." Ellie laughed at the comment "being attached to Drew is like being in a prison so don't mind me." Sean rolled over on top of her now "we could stay in for the day." Ellie started getting un-comfortable because this is just how, "No Sean stop get off!" She screamed tears stared to form in Ellie's eyes. "Ellie its okay I am not going to hurt you." Ellie turned and looked at him, "that's how the thing with Drew started so can you cool it please?" Sean nodded and left the room for her to be alone for a while.

A/N- sorry it took so long for this chapter I was so wrapped up in school I didn't have any time.


	9. strong enough to break

Chapter 9: strong enough to break

Chapter summary- Ellie may not be getting over what went on with Drew as well as she thought she was.

"Ellie can I come back in now?" Sean asked as he slowly walked back down the hall. Ellie popped out the door fully dressed, "let's go to see a movie!" Ellie said in a cheery voice. Sean looked confused "you want to go out?" "Are you sure?" Ellie kissed him "of course why wouldn't I be." Sean grabbed his sweat shirt off the bed "Alright if you say so."

They get to the movie theater and they are watching the movie. Sean puts his arm around her and rubs her shoulder. "I need to go to the bathroom, Sean I will be right back." Ellie said as she ran off to the bathroom. "Its okay Ellie you can do this, he wont hurt you he said he won't hurt you." "He isn't Drew, and Drew is gone he can't hurt you anymore."

Ellie walked back into the movie theater just as the movies was ending "where the hell were you?" Sean asked kind of mad. "I was just taking a walk okay?" Ellie said afraid that this would turn into an argument. "You left me in the movie to take a walk!" "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be leaving?" Sean said really upset. Ellie got mad to "you don't control me and so you don't need to know where I am every three seconds. Ellie said and than ran away back to her house.

"Mom are you home?" Ellie managed to get out of her even though she was crying. "Eleanor is that you, what are you doing here?" Ellie's mom said sounding completely sober. "Mom I have had one really bad month." Ellie said. "I think I am going to come home." Ellie's mom hugged her, "I am so sorry I can't believe that boy abused and raped you ten feet above me head and I was to drunk to help you." They sat on the couch, "sweetie tell your mom what is wrong."

Ellie started "Me and my boyfriend Sean got in a fight and it is so stupid." "Mom I can't have him touch me without getting totally freaked out, it always reminds me of that night." Ellie cried on her moms shoulder. "Ellie, its okay you're just afraid it will go away, and what ever fight you had with Sean will blow over." "I know he cares about you because he went through all that trouble to save you." Ellie nodded her head hugged her mom and than went up to her room.

She saw her c.d. case laying there it was like it was calling Ellie's name to open it and use it. Ellie moved to it and through it across the floor. "It's not worth it she said." She wanted to crawl into her bed but it was haunted by the nightmares of what went on that night. She took her pillow and fell asleep on the floor.

Sean ran down to Ellie's house and rang the door bell, Mrs. Nash opened the door. "You must be Sean; I was wondering when I would see you." Ellie's mom said as she let him in, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Nash, is she here I have been looking for her everywhere." Ellie's mom pointed upstairs "she's in her room."

Sean walked up stairs and down the hallway to her room and knocked on the door "Ellie are you awake?" Sean looked down on Ellie sleeping on the floor, "Hey Ellie wake up." Sean said shaking her. Ellie looked up at him "why did you come here?" Sean was hurt by that remark "Ellie please tell me what is going on with you, you totally leave me in the movie and run home." "I want to be here for you and understand what is going on with you." Ellie stood up "you'll never be able to understand what I am going through okay no one ever showed up at your house with a gun, or a knife." "You were never raped and beaten by someone you love." Ellie screamed.

"Ellie please let me help you I want to help you through this." Sean tried to comfort her. "You don't have to help me Sean, all I need you to do is leave me alone!" Ellie screamed. Sean winced at the comment and than ran out of the room. "Sean, she will come around she is over whelmed by what has gone on don't worry." Mrs. Nash said stopping him at the door. "Mrs. Nash tell her if she wants to talk I am still going to be waiting for her, just not forever." "Okay," Ellie's mom said as Sean walked out the door.

Ellie's mom went upstairs, "Ellie what is going on with you?" she said walking in on Ellie crying. "Mom I cant see him, what if it turns out like Drew I started to let my guard down and let him really into my life and no I feel to un-comfortable to be near him." Ellie said calming down. "Ellie sweet heart Sean cares about you I can tell he is still waiting for you to talk to him, but he isn't going to be there forever so you cant hold on to this feeling forever." She threw Ellie the phone "wait about 20 minuets and do what you have to." Ellie watched her mom walk out of the room and than used the phone but she didn't call Sean.

"Paige are you busy right now?" Ellie asked. "Can I come over I really need to talk to you really bad." Ellie hung up the phone and walked over to Paige's. "Hey Hun come on in, it sounded serious on the phone." Ellie sat on a couch in her living room, "How did you get over being raped." Paige looked down at her and got a worried look "I didn't get over it really just moved on but being raped stayed with me forever." "I can't get over it every time I try to something reminds me of it." Ellie said. "Ellie sweetie you can't hold back and I know where you are getting out, you are pushing Sean away." Ellie nodded and rolled her eyes, "I really like him but whenever we get close I am afraid he will hurt me." Paige knew exactly where she was coming from she called her brother "Dylan get down her I need you to drive me and my friend some where."

Ellie looked confused, "Where are we going?" Dylan walked downstairs "where do you need a ride to?" Paige whispered something to her brother "you'll find out when we get there." The car ride was short and awkward, they stop and Paige points to Sean's apartment "Talk to him, he will understand." Ellie couldn't believe she didn't see that one coming, she walked up to his door and knocked.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you came." Sean said and he let her in. "Thanks Paige he screamed out to her as he waved goodbye." Ellie was pacing back and fourth not knowing how to start the conversation. "Sean I am so sorry for before I really am I don't want to push you away its just hard for me." "Ellie I want to understand what you are going through but you need to be open with me." Sean said. "I am ready to tell you what's been going on with me Sean because I want you to understand." Ellie said. "Tell me what you need to I am all ears and I will try to help."

"I like you a lot Sean I really do and I want us to work out but its hard thinking about everything that went on with Drew." "He hurt me so bad and every time we get close his face pops up and I hold back because I am afraid of getting hurt." Sean pulled Ellie in to a hug. "Ellie listen to me, I will never hurt you because you don't deserve another bad relationship." "I want this to work out more than anything in the world." "I promise you I will never hurt you."

"Swear to me Sean because if one bad thing happens to me I am gone because I don't want to deal with this ever again." Ellie said. "Ellie I love you and I will never ever hurt you." Sean said. Ellie looked up at him "you love me?" Sean nodded "yes I do I love you." Ellie smiled "I love you to."

A/n- I don't think I am going to be able to add another chapter until after the holidays because I am going to be on vacation and than I am having family stay here with me till new year's day. I will try and finish writing one tonight if I have time.


	10. forget me we're done

Chapter ten- Forget me we're done

Chapter summary- It has been a year now and Drew is ready to come back to Degrassi to find Ellie has moved on completely.

"Drew wake up its time for school!" Drew's mom screamed to him. It was Drew's first day back to Degrassi, and he was ready to show Ellie that he has changed. He gets ready quickly and is ready to run out the door. "Drew honey are you sure you want to go back I mean we can find you another school." Drew's mom asked really concerned about sending him back there." "Mom trust me things are going to be fine I promise." He kissed her good bye and left for school anticipating what was going to happen today.

-----

"Hey Ellie you ready to go to school?" Sean called into the bathroom. "Yeah I will be there in a second. Ellie said walking out of the bathroom and grabbing her bag. They start walking to school. "Man it is getting cold we are going to have to find a new way to school." Ellie joked. "Do you want to get a car princess?" Sean said jokingly. "No my mom could probably drive us in the morning, but then she would suggest moving back with her and I don't want to." Ellie said. Sean put his arm around her "she is cool with you staying with me right?" Sean asked. Ellie nodded "yeah she is really cool about it but I don't know I think she wants me back." They came up in front of Degrassi "but I have to much fun with you." She said and then she kissed him.

They walked over to Craig and Ashley who seemed to be staring at something with their mouths wide open. "Hey guys you look like you just witnessed a murder." Ellie said and looked over to where they were looking. "No fucking way!" Sean screamed loud enough for Drew to hear, Drew ran into the school. "Good bye" Ellie said as she walked away, they all chased after her. "No Ellie don't let him get the better of you, you were finally over it." Sean said trying to be comforting. "I am never going to be over it and especially not while he is here." Ellie said with tears in her eyes. "We will talk to Raditch; find out what caused him to let Drew back here."

Sean put his arm around Ellie and walked into the school, when they got inside they were met by Paige. "So what are we going to do now?" Paige said. "I am going to make sure that I don't have another shitty year full of me being afraid to come to school, I am going to Raditch. Ellie took Sean's arm off of her and stormed into Raditch's office.

"Well Ellie I was wondering how long it would be before you came." Raditch said not even looking up at her. "How could you do this and let him back here, there is no way I can go to school with him here." Ellie said sitting down. "Look Ms. Nash this is none of your concern Mr. Welsh has assured me he will stay away from you, if he does anything to show me that he shouldn't be here things will changed but not now." "Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get you and you have a class to go to."

Ellie ran out of the office and straight into Mr. Simpson class and put her head down holding back tears. _This year is going to suck; I can't believe the school would do this. When they said he would go away I thought he would never come back. He would be smart enough to go somewhere else, right? Well I was wrong and now I have to deal with this for the rest of the year._

It was time for lunch and Ellie was trying so hard to not go so she walked around the school and was about to go outside when she saw Drew. "Ellie please don't run I won't hurt you I swear I just want to talk to you." Ellie started to run the other way, but he chased her. "Look I am better; I was a monster I know but I wont hurt you I promise I still love you." Ellie looked down at him holding her arm, "Get off of me NOW!" she screamed. "No I won't let go until you forgive me and we can move on and be happy together." Drew said tightening his grip and not letting go. "Is this how you are trying to show me you've changed your still hurting me, now LET GO!" Ellie screamed. Her voice echoed through the halls and Sean who was in the bathroom at the time heard it.

He saw Drew holding Ellie's arm "Hey, what have I said to you over and over again and you have never listened." Drew looked at him in fear "I am not going to hurt her I swear, I just want her back I love her." Sean got really mad when he said this "She doesn't love you, and after this whole thing we are going to Raditch and you will be gone." Drew looked down at Ellie who no longer had fear in her eyes but anger. He started to feel bad and scared so he let go.

"Don't get Raditch I will leave Degrassi, I swear you'll never see me again." Drew said and turned around to walk away. "They don't need to tell Raditch, because I was hear to see the whole thing." Mr. Raditch said sternly. "Ms. Nash. Mr. Cameron you won't have to worry about Drew anymore." "Drew I told you that if you went near or touched Ellie again I would have you taken out of this school." "You have only been in the school for 5 periods and you have already broken this rule." "So I will contact your mother and you are expelled." Mr. Raditch said. They both walked away into his office.

Raditch turned around, "You are right Ellie I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have let him back." "We are lucky he didn't really hurt you." Ellie nodded holding back her smile, as Raditch turned away she jumped up on Sean. She was so happy she could burst; she kissed Sean really hard but was interrupted by Paige, Ashley, Craig and Marco. They were all laughing and hugging her, Drew came down the hall a few things from his locker in his hands and he was escorted out of the building.

They all ran over to the door and watched as Drew drove out of Ellie's life forever. "Sean I love you so much!" she said kissing him again. They all laughed and ran down the hall.

That night Ellie and Sean decided that just they should stay together and celebrate. "Life couldn't be any better." Ellie said as she sat next to Sean. "I am so happy for you." Sean said and then kissed her. Ellie smiled "I am so happy for us." Sean fell asleep in the middle of the movie they were watching and Ellie just stared at him.

_Nothing can bring me down from how good I am feeling right now, and I owe it all to him. The one guy that cared enough about me to save me from Drew, I can't think of what could have happened if it wasn't from him. I could be dead right now and my mom wouldn't have noticed no one would have cared. Because of him my whole life has changed for the better. No one has ever paid attention to me before this, I didn't know anyone cared. _

_This is finally a time I don't have to lie or be afraid, I can be comfortable in this relationship. I can be safe in his arms and not scared, I can feel okay being in love I can be safe. I know that Sean will always be there for me and I will be there for him whenever he needs help._

Sean looked up at Ellie, "what's wrong?" Sean asked. Ellie just smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." He smiled at her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

**The end**

A/n- sorry that it took so long to update. I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to end it so sorry if you didn't like the ending, I tried.


End file.
